borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GruntMastaFlash
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:List Your Fav Chracters in Order page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 05:32, 11 June 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hey man, just wanted to say that I saw your whole combustion stinger debacle XD and I too have experienced the doubt of an elemental stinger (though not nearly as high strung!) and I know where youre coming from. Just lettin ya know :D BenNeg 13:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Stinger? Hey man, just wanted to say that I saw your whole combustion stinger debacle XD and I too have experienced the doubt of an elemental stinger (though not nearly as high strung!) and I know where youre coming from. Just lettin ya know :D Heres a link to my experience. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Is_it_good%3F BenNeg 13:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, I feel your pain. haha I had a Pestilent SMG one time when I was low leveled on my Siren, it's pretty badass. I guess the thing that messes everyone up is the twisted barrel. Apparently it doesn't work like it normally does when there is a certain elemental case on the gun. I'm no expert on this stuff, so it's hard for me to figure it all out on my own. Hell, I didn't use GearCalc until yesterday. It was late, I guess I just got annoyed at being harassed over "modding" when I don't even know how. XD I posted a new pic of the weapon I found on my page if you want to see, it's nothing special in the stats department, but it is pretty cool for rarity. GruntMastaFlash 17:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Does your Combustion Stinger have a scope? --Nagamarky 17:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : It does not have a scope, but it functions well without one. My gun also has a blue appearance like a Hellfire, which is weird too. GruntMastaFlash 17:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) We shall continue this on your thread. --Nagamarky 17:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) re:table easiest way is to copy the last entry from row to row end and transcribe your data onto the paste. preview if nec. 04:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : I have no idea how to do that. I don't get how the templates work to be honest. GruntMastaFlash 05:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't work with the Rich text Editor, use the pagesource editor. --Nagamarky 05:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, that fixed my problem. Feel free to check out the Stinger talk page, I added a couple a new stingers I had that looked better than most in the table. GruntMastaFlash 06:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Please do not add Gear Calculator itemcards. --Nagamarky 06:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Whatevs, guess ya'll don't get a pic until I buy a camera phone. lol GruntMastaFlash 06:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) re:Forum:Combustion_Stinger thumb|left|hope this helps 16:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC)